Batteries for vehicles that have an electrically powered traction motor generally are not provided with a temperature control system for optimum charging and for providing maximum usable energy. Some batteries are air cooled and rely upon air flowing through passages or ducts that are adjacent to the electric cells of the battery. Air cooled systems are difficult to control because variations in ambient temperature impact the ability of such systems to control the temperature of the air provided to the battery. Air cooled batteries are difficult to package compactly while providing efficient temperature control.
Closed loop liquid temperature control systems for batteries offer the potential of more efficient and compact temperature control systems. One challenge associated with providing a liquid temperature control system is the cost to manufacture such a system. Another challenge is that it is difficult to provide an effective way to evenly control the temperature across individual electric cells throughout the battery pack.
The manufacturing method and apparatus disclosed herein is directed to solving the above problems and answering the challenges associated with providing closed loop temperature control systems for vehicle battery packs.